Dalam Genggaman dan Esok Pagi
by meliorism
Summary: Karena Eren tahu, besok pagi tangan itu tak akan menggengamnya lagi.
Attack on Titan © Hajime Isyama

Warn: Ini masih termasuk fiksi dalam rate T, kan?

* * *

Karena pada esok pagi Eren tidak akan bisa menggenggam tangan kasar itu lagi.

Jadi mereka menarik badan mendekat, seakan-akan takut jarak bisa tercipta kapan saja. Eren menautkan jemarinya ragu, berpikir _apa semua akan baik-baik saja? Apa kami akan baik-baik saja? Apa_ _ **aku**_ _akan baik-baik saja?_ Ada perasaan aneh hadir ketika genggaman tangannya digenggam balik yang membuatnya takut alih-alih senang.

Telapak tangan itu sedang, kasar, dan kapalan karena terlalu sering mengayun pedang. Namun kehangatan yang menjalar darinya terasa menenangkan. Ia sendiri sering kali ragu untuk menyentuhnya seakan-akan kedua telapak tangan itu barang pecah belah, sehingga pemilik tangan itu harus mengangguk untuk meyakinkan semua akan baik-baik saja dan sebuah genggaman tidaklah berbahaya. _Meyakinkan bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja._

Napas mereka berat dan detak jantung saling membalas debar masing-masing. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas mint (mungkin sisa pasta gigi tadi) menggelitik pipinya. Eren tak tahan untuk tidak menahan napas.

" _Eren,"_ Suara itu menggumam namanya sebelum perlahan mendekat. Bibir mereka gemetar, takut-takut mendekat perlahan sebelum menaut satu sama lain. Ciuman itu terasa seperti pertanyaan yang menumpuk di kepala dan itu terlalu menyakitkan, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti dan mencoba sekali lagi. Butuh jeda sepuluh detik untuk menyakinkan diri masing-masing sebelum kembali menaut. _Yang terakhir terasa seperti permintaan maaf dan pasta gigi._

" _Apa kita akan baik-baik saja? Setelah ini, apa kita akan baik-baik saja?"_ Eren sendiri sudah mengantungi jawaban pertanyaannya berkali-kali dalam dua puluh menit terakhir, tapi rasanya telinganya tak akan pernah cukup mendengar. Dan semua pertanyaanya terdengar begitu menjengkelkan, namun tangan kasar itu mengusap helai rambut sebagai jawaban –lembut, atmosfer terasa begitu melankolis. Eren hampir menangis.

" _Kita akan baik-baik saja Eren. Kau bersabarlah. Kau baik-baiklah. Jika begitu, semua akan baik-baik saja."_ Jemari kasar menggenggam makin erat. Terasa mantap namun ragu masih terselip diantara. Ia sejujurnya tak tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi jika fajar tiba.

Karena jujur ia sendiri takut. Ia telah mengalami banyak pertempuran dengan titan-titan diluar sana. Berkali-kali pula ia berada pada persimpangan hidup mati dan posisi mencekam lainnya dan tak sekalipun ia melangkah dengan gentar. Tapi malam ini, dalam posisi badan saling memeluk, ia takut. Takut. _Takut._

Segala sesuatu terasa salah –Eren tahu ada yang salah. Ia ingin pagi tak datang dan waktu membeku. Karena baik mereka berdua tahu, jika pagi datang mereka akan berdiri berdampingan namun berkahir dengan persimpangan yang berbeda. Memikirnya membuat Eren mual.

" _Eren, tak apa. Mungkin memang jarak yang kita butuhkan. Dengan jarak kita akan mencipta rindu dan kau akan selalu kembali padaku karenanya."_ Kembali baritone menganlun merdu. Deru napas masih terasa menggelitik telinga.

" _Kita tak baik-baik saja. Ini salah. Aku tak ingin pagi datang."_ Ada sesuatu dalam atmosfer ruangan yang membuatnya tak bisa bernapas, dan ciuman-ciuman ringan yang yang mendarat pada mata, pipi, dan dahi sama sekali tak membantu.

Ruangan rasanya menelan mereka berdua, dan detik jarum jam seakan menjadi pengingat bahwa segala sesuatu akan menemui ujungnya – _baik mereka suka maupun tidak_. Dan drama yang mereka buat akan terhenti ketika sinar mentari menelusup lembut dari balik jendela. Eren mengungumpat dalam hati, kembali bertanya-tanya mengapa semua harus terjadi.

Karena Eren tahu esok pagi tangan itu tak akan menggengamnya lagi.

Karena Eren tak tahu bagaimana menatap iris kaptennya dengan benar lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena, ya Tuhan, Eren benar-benar tak tahu mengapa ia berada dalam ranjang Jean alih-alih ranjang kapten tercintanya.

 **Fin**

* * *

a/n: karenanya, saya benar-benar minta maaf.


End file.
